Lidar, which may be referred to as light radar or laser array light detection and ranging, refers generally to transmitting light at an object and receiving and processing a resulting reflection. An array of illuminators may be used in a lidar system to obtain reflections from a wider field of view than is possible with a single illuminator. While the illuminators of an array lidar may be used in turn, simultaneous transmission by the array may result in reflections that are not easily resolved at the receiver. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an array lidar system that facilitates concurrent transmission and simplified processing of received reflections.